Escape Now or Leave Never
by Nyk-a-flika-flame1014
Summary: An everyday case turns McGee's life upside down along with his teenage companion, as he is described by the authorities a dangerous predator. Making him the Man most wanted in the US by most federal agencies. Join his risky adventure and find out why would a geeky gentleman will break such sacred law. Because, there is more to this situation than anything else right now. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Escape Now or Leave Never

He can hear his heart beat faster and faster by each second passing as Timothy McGee sits impatiently and extremely still like statue in NCIS' interrogation room. He has been sitting there for more than ten minutes now and it's driving him insane. He still thinking how all this happened. His mind was wandering around until an unexpected agent opened the door, revealing light from the other side and two guards waiting outside incase anything happens. This agent's name is Gretah Zapata. A young woman in her mid-twenties, short blonde hair with gray eyes. Her face seems innocent and harmless… Those are the ones you have to watch for. One minute they are the sweetest thing in the universe, but once they turned their heads towards you, they can make your life a living hell. Sadly, that is what happened to our Timothy. His life was perfect until she came; until the team worked on that case which ruined everything. Zapata snapped Timothy in his train of thought when she asked the same question twice, in which Timothy keeps replying with the same answer.

"Huh? Uh, I told you already. I don't know where she is."

"How could you not Mr. McGee? You were the last one to have contact with her, so it will be useless to refresh your memory."

"Special agent McGee…"

Zapata smirks at his silly little comeback. "You no longer work for NCIS, EX Special agent McGee. Now answer so we can get this over with. Where is Angelica Puentes?"

"You really need to get rid of that ear condom. I told you already I-don't-know!" He told her while he slammed his fist at the table. He then waved his fist. _I hit it too hard_. He continues his rant, "she could be lying dead and you people wouldn't find out if you keep wasting your damn time asking me things I already answered!"

_He is acting just like him_, _so ignorant_, Zapata thought. Giving him an evil glare, Zapata tells him "calm yourself, McGee. You do know. So, seriously stop wasting **my **time and tell me already. Your GAME IS OVER. GIVE UP already, sheesh!"

McGee was tired of this crazy agent and felt that he was wasting all his precious energy to a moron. It's not like is new stuff. He never understood Gretah and it looks like he never will from where he's standing-err sitting. She seemed to him as a mysterious, immature, and partly insane woman. Apparently the (elite) team is too gullible to notice. What a terrible mistake.

"Gahh! You people are idiots! How the hell you get a job here at NCIS?" Surely a mind like that couldn't pass a psych evaluation. Or is he wrong?

Annoyed with his unnecessary comebacks, Zapata with her calm voice replies a chest stabbing reply "maybe this would've never if you slept with a fourteen year old!" She had to hold back a smile. She knows this would throw his to the edge (and not the edge of glory).

Indeed it felt like a stab wound on his chest. McGee started to feel like a fish out of water. He breathed sharply. She has no right to say that. Well, she does. But she doesn't know the full story. Zapata basically called his a pedophile-only he kind of is. And now, Tim let his anger take the best of him.

"Screw you! I don't know why you hate me, but I guess that doesn't matter since I hate you too. Yet, I'm tired of you. Your face, voice, everything. You are insane. Yeah, yeah. YOU hear me! Insane biiiiiiittttchhhh!" Tim yelled with all his might. He then sat down and waited for her expression.

It took Gretah's every ounce of energy to maintain her calm and most importantly her poker face. Which I tell you by now, is not an easy task. McGee was staring at her and although she took a deep breath, she didn't even flinch. Yet, she was getting tired of McGee and a specific Senior Agent can tell. That (jerkoid) agent is Anthony DiNozzo. He noticed the situation was getting a bit out of hand, so he decided to crash in. He was already mad that his so called "Probie" wouldn't be willing to help his team find Angelica Puentes. His team who he has worked together over seven years. His team who has been there for him when he needed them and a damn fourteen year old had to change everything. He always thought that fourteen year old had something odd. Didn't look or even acted like a fourteen year old… Once he exits the other room where he can see the whole interrogation but they can't see him, he thinks (actually plans) to throw McGee all kinds of insults. He opens the door, only to reveal the sight of Zapata and McGee ready to kill each other.

"I think I'll take it from here, Agent Zapata", says DiNozzo in his usual but serious Tony-Tone.

Gretah stares at him with her fierce gray eyes, which frightens the senior agent a bit. Still, she slowly stands up and walks up to him. She whispers to his ear, "He won't talk. This scum bag should know better, Special agent DiNozzo. But, I'll do as you wish." With that said, she leaves the interrogation room and watches from the glass. "This better be good", she thought out loud. This woman can be, like so empty!

DiNozzo sets his folder on the table and sits down. McGee just stares at his blankly with those big green eyes and still manages to keep that sparkle on his them. Seriously, seeing this man with that sad look and that puppy face can really break your heart. Timothy then says something out of place.

"Nice tie." DiNozzo looks at his tie. It had Betty Boo faces all over it.

"Thanks, it was gift from a friend. Nice beard", he replied.

McGee had a long black beard, long enough to make a small ponytail. His total appearance has changed after he started being on the run. His hair was black, originally had brown contacts and he's so pale, he can blend with snow. "Touché", Tim replies.

The room grows silent as DiNozzo opens the folder and places pictures of Angelica having a great time at a pool and many more. Angelica Puentes is the missing fourteen year old NCIS is desperate to catch, if you haven't noticed. Her father, Petty Officer Harold Puentes, was killed right after he dropped his daughter to her school; just when he opened her the door. At first, NCIS wanted to protect Angelica in case someone was after the Puentes. But now, Angelica was their main suspect, or at least answers to their questions like 'who was after Harold'. She is in more trouble than that. Why? It took an NCIS Special Agent to have sex with her. Mm mm mmmm. DiNozzo coughs a bit, causing to break the silence.

"She's really pretty, Tim", DiNozzo started to say. Tim gulps hard. He knows where this is going.

"You know, Puentes… Puentes looks like she can be your younger sister", he started to laugh nervously," MUCH younger than Sarah." Tim eyes started to be filled with tears, but Tony still continues. "And you know that very well, don't cha Timmy?" Tony finishes the sentence as if he was speaking to a naughty five year old. Suddenly, tears started to fall on Timothy's face. He never felt this terrible in his life. He only had one name to blame. Gretah Zapata. A name he curses every day and may be until he dies. What used to be his co-worker/best friend made him feel so small.

DiNozzo started to get impatient and went closer to yell at his ex-partner's face, "look at the damn picture and answer my question you sick bastard!" Tim is still quiet. "Now or Never!"

_Never_, Tim thought. "Tony…" Tim said as he finally spoke.

"Don't 'Tony' me! You know very well what you did. God, you were a damned federal agent, Tim! Hell maybe one of the best I've ever known!" He calmed down and softly said," Boy, I bet her baby-ish skin is irresistible for you, eh?"

McGee stared at him wide eyed. He actually felt offended. "CURSE YOU!" McGee yells at Tony.

"Your disgusting face says it all, son of a bitch."

"You know I'll never harm a child. You know!" Tim says as he sniffs.

"Oh but you think you can screw one, eh Tim? What a nice pair of balls. Really. They are basketball sized!" DiNozzo was furious.

This was a battle he never had with Tony in a long time. "It's not what you think. Please Tony, please understands me." DiNozzo calms down a bit. He claps his hands together. "For the last time, where is Angelica Puentes?" McGee wipes his tears and responds "I really wish I could tell you… b-bu-but I can't."

Tony rolls his eyes. "Why is that?"

"Because I don't know myself" he finishes looking at Tony with a puppy face.

He didn't buy it.

Tony had it, so he slammed his hand on the table and called the guards. "That's it! Take him away." He says as he shoos him with his hand.

"No… No Tony! Tony please! Wait! TONYYYYY!" Tim was screaming and crying like a little girl as the guards were trying to hold him.

Tony wouldn't look at him in the eye. So much guilt. _It's my job,_ he thought.

Behind the glass, was Zapata laughing her ass off. "Ahh. Lower than dirt. I hope you enjoy prison. Ha ha, my job here is do-uh-uh-one!" Zapata then shivers. She suddenly realized she is not alone.

She was right.

As she slowly turned around, she sees (new) Special Agent David, still holding the door knob, jaw dropped and shocked at what this crazy hottie just said. "UHhhh.. Y-you?"

"Hello, Ziva. Nice to see you on short noticed." Zapata said sarcastically.

"What in the planet you just said?"

"Um, world. What in the world I just said, Ziva. To be honest, you DON'T want to know…" Zapata was trying to reach her pocket knife. _Not now! Way too early… _Apparently she isn't the only one trying to be sleuth.

"You know, Agent Zapata. I'm not that surprised now" Ziva said coldly as she reaches for her own pocket knife also.

_I'm screwed_, Gretah said in her mind. "Don't even try Ziva", she warned. She sees Ziva stepping closer by the second. "Stop!" she said as both threw their knifes at each other.


	2. Chapter 1

Escape Now or Leave Never

"Mmm ahhh." Stepping out of the elevator is McGee, taking a sip of his coffee, enjoying it with lots of gusto. As he walks towards his desk and team mates, he greets his fellow friends. "Good morning!" he says happily.

"Why good morning to you as well, McGee", Ziva says as she winks at him.

"Yeah, mornin' McSunshine. You look too happy… Got laid last night?" says Tony, the team's clown.

McGee sat down and gave a bored expression to Tony. "No, DiNozzo. I just feel a lot better sin-"he was interrupted rudely by Tony who later says "oh that's right. Almost forgot what happened three nights ago! Gosh, silly me" he says as he hits his forehead with his hand.

The former mossad officer was confused. "Umm, may I ask what happened three nights ago?" she asked forming at the end of the sentence an 'oh', looking at McGee then at Tony, then back at McGee.

"He didn't tell you! Gasp!" tells Tony as he was faking a shocked look and voice, putting his hands on his face.

McGee gave Tony a death glare. "Don't you dare Tony!" It's bad enough he has to relive the whole experience again, and let me say it wasn't a good one. He can already feel his stomach ache. Good thing he brought a bottle of Pepto Bismol just in case. Still, Ziva was confused. Tony noticed so he started to explain.

"Well Abby and I decided to invite McGee on this new restaurant they opened a few blocks from here…" He waited for her reaction.

"And?"

"C'mon, ask me what kind of restaurant!" Tony said gleefully.

McGee puts his elbows on his desk and his hands on each of his cheeks. Tony just doesn't care. At least is Ziva he's telling.

Ziva thought for a moment or two. Then it hits her. "Ohh, Mexican?" she says as her expression formed a pained one. She knows the bad experiences her partner had with Mexican food. One of those was when he ate that yogurt back in Mexico.

McGee is feeling his stomach feel all bubbly. _Oh no. Not again, _he thought.

"Bingo! So he ate like 3 chimichangas, 2 burritos, 5 tacos, 4 bowls of nachos! Man, you should've seen him. He was like some mad man eating machine!" Tony was trying to hold his giggles. Ziva didn't mind holding hers. Now she knows why her co-worker was absent those three days and Tony wouldn't tell her. His exact words: "I'll tell you when he gets back". She almost forgot about it.

"You guys just loOOOove to see me suffer, don't ya? Admit it. I know." says McGee bluntly. Poor boy.

"I'm not even finished-"

"Grab your gear", says a white haired man, who happens to be the team's leader. All three got up as they grabbed their gear. "Dead Petty Officer at USS Anzio." McGee groaned. Tony just laughed.

"Today isn't a good day for you, isn't McGoo?"

McGee was about to sigh, but his sigh was quickly replaced with a smile when his boss went and head slapped Tony. "Ooh, love it when you do that, Boss", he says as he rubs the back of his head.

Norfolk, VA 08:45: USS Anzio

"It's raining", McGee whined. The weatherman said on the forecast that there was a storm coming. _Great_. He's sick from his stomach and now he's going to get sicker now that he's about to enter a ship.

"Yeah, so?" asked Tony.

"Never mind." He can see Gibbs looking at him in the mirror and he can tell he was smiling. I don't know why. McGee has nothing to smile about.

After the team parked and got out of the car, they proceed to walk towards the bridge and enter the USS Anzio. When they entered the ship, they were greeted by a man. "Hellowww sir! You Special agent Gibbs?" asked the man with a hillbilly accent.

"Yes. This is Special Agent DiNozzo, McGee and David" he says as each of them shows their badges.

"Lieutenant Samson Rogers. Follow Me." After he salutes them, the teams follows the Lieutenant, which leads them to a room where there was also a man beaten up in his underwear. By the way, the underwear has hearts on it. In a corner was the dead Petty Officer. Later came Doctor Mallard and his assistant Jimmy Palmer.

Gibbs looks at his team. "You know the drill." As he says that, McGee went with his electronic device to identify the victim while Tony snapped pictures and Ziva bagged and tagged.

McGee then called his boss. "Okay, this is Petty Officer Rodney Fabianski. Divorced and has one son-" McGee suddenly stop on his tracks, for two reasons. Reason number one, he thinks he's going to puke and reason number two there's a red flag from the FBI. His boss was looking at him, as expecting him to finish his sentence.

"What is it McGee?" his boss asks.

"Yeah, McGee was wrong? You look a little green", asks Palmer, who also noticed his change of appearance.

"Mppgh! Lil' bump in the road." he says as he was trying to cover his mouth. The ship started moving a little bit, but that was enough to make McGee nauseous.

Tim then rushed for the exit. The Lieutenant was outside. "Ooh, first time in a ship?" McGee shakes his head as a no. "Well bathroom is right, then go straight, then go to your left." the Lieutenant explained. McGee was halfway there but didn't make it. He puked all over the floor that some even got on the wall. Just as he finished, came the janitor. "What the hell! I just cleaned this hall, you friggin' bastard!"

Wrong place, wrong time. "Sir I'm so sorry but I really have to go."

"Yeah go. Go and let the old man clean this. After all, it is his job" the man says sarcastically.

"So sorry sir." McGee still went to the restroom. Once he got cleaned up he returned to the crime scene.

"Hey, McGoo, you okay?" You only needed to look at his face to tell he's not.

His boss grabbed his arm. "What were you going to tell me McGee?"

He thought for a second. "Petty Officer Fabianski had a red flag by the FBI, boss"

"Awl man. That means the FBI is going to be all over our case!" Tony rants from where the body was.

"Hey boss, what happened to him", McGee points to the half naked man. Gibbs was so caught up on Tim, he forgot about the other guy. Awww!

"Name." Gibbs asks the man.

"Agh, well…" the guy started talking as he moved his hair out of his face girly-ish. The man also had a feminine voice. "Mine name is like Andrea." McGee's eye twitched. Gibbs made a face that says 'aha continue'.

"Andrea what?" Gibbs started to lose his patience. That is not a good sign.

"Don't Chu like get all up in my face, don't Chu see I'm traumatized!" He started crying dramatically (obviously with no tears).

"PETTY OFFICER KARMA GET YA SELF A GRIP, BOY!" the lieutenant yelled at him from the door.

Petty Officer Andrea Karma. Was this a joke? And is that lip gloss that McGee sees…?

"Who did this to you?" asked Gibbs.

"Well I was walking down the hallway minding my own biz when this man out of nowhere jumped on me and lock ourselves in the closet. If it was for different circumstances I like wouldn't be complainin','cuz…" Gibbs and McGee were flabbergasted because of the man's attitude.

"But instead he beated my ass up fo' no reason and and it was so traumatizing and I was all ALONE!" Sheesh, all we need now is a box of tissues and a violin playing.

"Do you remember how the man looked like" finally asked McGee.

"I know he wasn't as cute as you, darling'."McGee blushed.

"Okay but fo' real now. He had black hair, black mustache and dark blue eyes. I want Chu to like catch this motherflower! Say, you're kind of cute" the half naked man said as he was about to approach McGee, but was stopped when Gibbs putted his hand on his chest. Gibbs hated to say this but he had to.

"You are coming along with us."

"Am I Under arrest!?"

"No" McGee said calmly. "Is so we can sketch the face of the man who did this to you."

"Awl, so sweet!" McGee got sicker than what he already was.

NCIS building 11:36am

.

"What do ya got" says Gibbs as he walks up to the middle of the screen. His team also got up, walking up to the screen. McGee had the control first, so he started.

"Okay, Petty Officer Rodney Fabianski, 32 years old, from Norfolk and he is also divorced for 6 years now." A picture of Rodney Fabianski pops up.

Tony's turn. "Fabianski had a battle for some time with his ex wife, Martha Flynn. He finally won in 2009 and took custody of their only son, Lanson Fabianski." As he says that, a picture of his ex wife and son pops up.

Ziva's. "Fabianski apparently is the son of Ronald Fabianski, CEO of Fabianski Industries. And industry about mechanical things such as chips, computers and etcetera." A picture of the site's description on CEO Ronald Fabianski also pops up.

Gibbs still looked at them. "That's it? That's all you got?" he says as he takes a sip of his black coffee. If this is all, how come he has a red flag by the FBI?

"Well that all about him, boss. He has no criminal records, heck he doesn't even have a speeding ticket. His record is pure shininess." Tony told him.

Gibbs thought for a moment. "McGee. DiNozzo. Go pay a visit to Martha. Ziva, I want a background check on his credit cards and phone calls. Come on, let's go!" After he finished, the team went to do their thing as Gibbs was heading down to Abby Sciuto's lab.

As Gibbs step out of the elevator, he can hear the Goth's loud music as always, but this time it wasn't **that** loud. When he came in, she quickly turned around and gave him a quick hug. "Hi Gibbs!" he hands her Caf-Pow. "Thank You!"

"What do ya got Abs?" he asks as usual.

"Well I can tell you two things that I've got. One is the gun in which the killer shot Rodney with." She went to pick the small container where the bullet was. "The gun was a 3B Revolver. A revolver that can shoot three rounds at one shot." Abby told him.

"What's the second thing?"

At that, Abby went to her computer. "So, Palmer gave me some of his blood samples and guess what I found out. Guess guess!" she says as she jumps up and down.

"Abs, I don't have time for this."

"Well fine. I found Botulism, which is a toxin that affects nerves. And is pretty deadly. The symptoms include blurred vision, drooping eyelids, slurred speech, and difficulty swallowing, dry mouth and muscle weakness. Symptoms occur within six hours in some cases, to up to 10 days after ingestion." Abby turns around to face him.

"Someone was poising him on the ship... Thanks Abby." Gibbs thanks her and kissed her in the cheek.

"You're welcome", she told him back as he got in the elevator.

Just when he was about to sit down, he was greeted by a guest. Someone he was already expecting.

"Hey Gibbs."

Hi, I'm Nyk. Please tell me how I'm doing so far. Your voices are exciting to hear! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello, beautiful readers. I'm Nyk, the writer of the story (obviously). I want to thank every single reader/visitor/reviewer for taking your precious time to read this. I promise it will get better. If it's getting you confused, good! I got one thing right. I hope my story hasn't offended anyone yet. If I had in some way, I am sorry. I also will love to hear your opinion and voice. You can review me or PM me. It's okay. If you have any questions about my story or me, go ahead, don't be shy and ask me. I won't answer personal questions like what size of underwear I wear or my favorite cereal. Ha. Anyways, unto the story, shall we?

Escape Now or Leave Never

"Stay still. *Maldita estúpida, ta te quieta." There were two people in a small white room. The room had a small kitchen, small bed, small bathroom, small television; it was like a life sized dollhouse. The walls were also white, formed with small white boxes. The man, a petty officer, was trying to inject some sort of complex substance to a young girl. This young girl is his daughter.

"There, ha. You should stop fighting back. It won't do you any good. Obey me, then I might change my mind of transferring you to another school." the man finished to say.

The man started to walk up to the door and stood outside to tell her another thing. "I don't know why you would fight back. This stuff is good. You look way better now than what you looked before: a wimpy little slut." Her father started to laugh, showing his yellow cricket teeth. Her daughter started crying.

"**Pudrete, maldito imbecil!"

The man just laughed harder. "Sleep well, my little Angel. We still got more experiments for you ahead. Bwahahahahahahaaa!" After that he closed the door.

Angelica's cries got louder. _Why God? Why do this to me? What have I done? I don't deserve this. _She suddenly heard light a tap on a small glass window she has on the right side of her 'room'. Angelica got up and walk straight to the window. She knew who it was.

"H-hi, Lanny." she said.

"Angelica, I heard everything. Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Not-not really. My muscles feel really sore." she admitted.

"That bastard. Hope he burns in hell." He finally is prepared to tell her what he had in mind for a few days.

"Angelica, c-can I tell you something", he said nervously.

"Of course, Lanny."

"Did you know there is a way to get rid of him?" He felt his stomach get all quezy.

Angelica's eyes widened. "A way to get rid of my father?!"

"Yes!" He said with way too much enthusiasm in his voice.

Angelica putted her hand on her chin. "How?"

"Josh and I've been doing it and it's time you should too. Look, there's someone here in the agency who's working against them-"he was interrupted by Angelica's shock.

"WHAT? WHO?!"

Lanny puts his index finger in his mouth in order to shush her. "Shh, Angel. No one knows." He realized his mistake. He called her by 'Angel'. "Oooh, sorry Angelica."

She breathed sharply. "It's okay" she said under her teeth. "Continue."

"As I was saying, there's someone here in the agency who's working against them. He said, if we poison them, he will take care of the rest." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Angelica felt a tiny spark of hope, but it was immediately killed. "It won't work."

"Come again?" Lanny said as he stared at her.

"Lanson, you know it won't work. My father has been taking those shots and it would be immune to him."

"Come on, Angelica. It wouldn't hurt to try. At least it will slow him down a bit."

"I doubt it."

"Is either killing him slowly or let him keep torturing you until you die." He didn't want to worry her but he has to get her in this plan. Her father is the agency's boss best friend. If they get rid of him, they might get rid of the boss and escape this germ-free prison.

"Alright. You said you've been doing this before, right?"

"Yeah, Josh and I been doing it with our dads. It's time to get you and the others in this plan too. Try to talk with Vicky, please." He told her as he was walking across the room to pick up his book bag. He opened one of the smaller pockets and pulled out an injection. "When we get to school, I'll give it to you. This is a dangerous bacteria, so be careful. Put this on his food when you get the chance. Understand?"

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, she heard her father call for them. "Come on, lab rats. I don't want you to be late for school. HAHA. Your second prison. HAHA!"

"Good. Angelica, I will promise-no, I SWEAR this will work." Lanny said.

"R-really?" she started crying once again. Tears of a possible hope falling on her angelic face.

"Really, it will." He smiled_. For one of us… _

* * *

"Hey Gibbs", said a familiar FBI agent.

Gibbs was sitting down in his desk, drinking his coffee with his glasses on. "Hey, Tobias."

"What did call me for? You said you had something to tell me." He said as he was standing in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Yeah, do you know who Rodney Fabianski is?"

"Fabianski? Of course, he's that petty offi-wait why are you asking me about him?"

"Because he's dead", Gibbs said plainly.

The FBI agent was flabbergasted. "What? Dead? How, when?"

"I think the most important question is why would he have a red flag by the FBI, Fornell?" Gibbs said as his patience was once again wearing out.

"Well, Fabianski is- err used to be on witness protection six months ago."

"I gotta say, Tobias. The FBI did one heeeeelll of a job" Gibbs said sarcastically. Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Screw you, Gibbs. And, I really didn't mind that case much. I passed it on to somebody else. But we would work together on the case when we could."

"What was the case about?" Gibbs asked.

Tobias face got red a little bit. "Uh, yeah that's the thing Gibbs. I, or should I say most of the Bureau don't really know what the case is all about. I just followed orders. Get my agents to protect Fabianski."

"Mmhmm", Gibbs said.

"Look, my agents never failed before when it comes to witness protection. I don't know what happened this time. All they had to do is watch him from his house."

"Well then, they should've been better-"Gibbs stopped talking and starts to realize the last thing his fellow friend said. "Did you say house?"

Fornell was confused. "Uh yes. I said all my agents had to do was watch him from his house."

Gibbs' turn to be confused. "From his house?! Petty Officer Fabianski was found dead on the USS Anzio this morning" he told him.

Tobias eyed widened. "No, it can't be. We told him he had to cancel that departure. That he couldn't go. He seemed pretty relieved that he didn't have to. Why would he change his mind?"

The FBI agent was about to take out his phone from his pocket to call his agents but as he was about to, Gibbs' phone rang. He stopped his action to look at him.

"Gibbs." he pauses for a moment. "On my way" was his last reply.

"What happened?"

"You really won't believe it-"

"What is it?"

"Four dead FBI agents on the Fabianski residence."

Tobias got exactly four shades paler.

"Ziva!"

"Yes?"

"Stop what you're doing. You are coming along with us."

Tobias felt ashamed he hadn't noticed Ziva sitting there on her desk. "Hi, Ziva. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It is alright." she gave him a small smile as they walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Two agents walked out of the car and as they did, one of them started talking."So, McGee… I need you to do me a favor" said Special agent DiNozzo.

"Me? Do a favor to you? With the way you bashed me this morning, oh hell nah." he told him.

Tony did a whiny sound. "Gah McGee, please. You know I do this because I love you. We're buddies. Come on!"

"No. And that's my final answer."

"I'll pay you 200 bucks." he said bluntly.

"300." McGee says as he turns around to face him.

"250 and that's my final deal."

"Fine, deal. What do you want me to do?" If it costs that much of money, it has to be either something that will get him humiliated, injured, in trouble or maybe even killed.

They were already on the ex wife's door, Martha Flynn. DiNozzo was about to knock but stopped when he heard screams. Tony went and kicked the door with all his might and entered. "NCIS!" Both checked around the house and didn't find the woman. "Upstairs!" McGee told him. They were on their way upstairs and when Tony found the woman's bedroom, he and McGee froze in shock.

"Oh Good God!" a man was on top of a woman, with her legs way up on his neck. He was on a wild ride. But the woman didn't look like she was enjoying one bit of it.

McGee and Tony were standing there with their guns still pointing at them.

Martha yells. "Why are you standing? Help me! mpphgn!" She stopped when the man puts his lips on hers to shut her up.

Tony woke up from his shock and took a brave step towards the… They couldn't be a couple, so scratch that word.

Tony took the man from his shoulder and dragged him to the floor. By then, McGee took his handcuffs.

"Wha ya doin man? We were having the best sex ever!" McGee hold his wrist harder and squeezed them hard.

"Didn't looked like sex to me. More like rape." Tony said as he took him from McGee's grip. McGee went to the woman's bathroom to get a towel. He gave it to her and she covered her private parts with it.

_Bastard_. "Are you alright?" The woman shakes her head as a no.

"McGee, obviously not, you dumb dufus! Call the ambulance."

"Okay."

"No don't, I am fine."

"She was", said the man who was raping her.

"Be quiet, sick motherfu-"

"Okay, Tony!" This was enough awkward.

Martha started crying. _I'm so sorry, Lanson_.

* * *

*Goddamn stupid child. Stay still

**Rotten yourself, you damned imbecil

A/N: I edited this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

He these are Author's Note: Hey I just want to say, last time I had a little incident with how I used curse words in my story. I only mention the ones the show says: the B word that means orphan of one parent, the other B word that means female dog, the S word that means poop, the S word that means to make a child, the H word that means underworld, the D word that means cursed, the A word that means butt… I think that it is all. I changed my mind of having this rated M, and just get rid of the F bomb I putted on the last chapter. Anyways, my story will end up being OOC for a reason, just a heads up. To the story.

Escape Now or Leave Never

Three agents were walking up to the gruesome crime scene. One of them was lifting the yellow tape until a police stopped him. "Hey, this is for-"but he apparently zips his lip when he saw all three show off their badge. Two NCIS agents and an FBI agent.

Gibbs went and asks the nearest officer what had happened.

"Oh hi. I am Officer Bailey, how may I help you sir."

"What happened here?" asks Gibbs as he takes a pair of gloves from his pocket. It was time they came in handy.

"Well as you can see, all three were shot dead on the head. Apparently, the murder dropped his gun, probably accidently, over here." The Officer motions them to follow where the gun was dropped accidently on a pair of bushes.

Gibbs and Ziva kneeled down. Gibbs picked the gun with his glove and sees it's the 3B revolver Abby was talking about. "Ziva, this is the murder weapon" he tells her. Ziva nods and they turned to the man who has more info on the crime scene that they do.

Ziva then remember something but Tobias beated her on the race.

"Weren't four FBI agents murder?"

"Yes" the man begins to tell, "But one of them was stabbed, most likely five times or more. The knife is no where found." They all nodded.

But the man wasn't finished. "Judging from the sloppy work he did, he was in a hurry. Our Medical examiner said they were killed… hmmm around 00 and 01am."

They all said the thanks to the man. Tobias started to say "Gibbs I am taking the bodies."

"Okay, you do that. We'll be at NCIS" he says as he points himself and Ziva. So, they left Tobias calling his Director.

"Oh Gibbs, there you are!" said Tony with much relief as he saw his Boss and his co-worker Ziva step out of the elevator.

"Boss, we have Martha Flynn on the conference room" McGee said from his desk. Gibbs can tell from the look of both faces, there is something else.

"And?"

"Well, we interviewed her. We found her being rape by some man, also Boss."

"Tell me what happened."

Two Hours Ago… At NCIS' Conference Room

McGee and DiNozzo entered the room, ready to ask her a few questions. McGee was carrying a glass of water for the (for now) victim. They sat down placing a bunch of folders.

"Okay, Martha. Mind if we ask you a few questions?" asked Anthony. The victim nodded.

McGee whispered in his ear "uh Tony, the questions are kind of required, that's why we are here." Tony nudges him and said "shut up McKnowitall."

Tony positions himself. He opens the folder to reveal a picture of Petty Officer Fabianski and another picture of him dead.

"When was the last time you saw your ex-husband, Martha?" McGee asks.

Martha started to shake uncontrollably and her face had 'nervous' written all over it. Tony felt guilty. This woman has just been rape and he can't blame her for being traumatized. Yet she said something out of place.

"I can't tell… they'll kill him. My baby. I WANT MY BABY!" Martha started to yell.

McGee and Tony tried to calm her down. "Shh, calm down Martha, no one is going to hurt anyone." McGee coos.

Martha between her tears started to talk "he took my baby. He does experiments on him. My baby is only thirteen and he now looks like a seventeen year old. He doesn't let him see him! You need to save him! I try to give him all the child support I can. I know what I do is illegal but I do it for him. And myself too. I need to eat also."

Tony and McGee were speechless. They didn't know what to say much less know what she is talking about.

"Y-your e-ex does exp-periments on your son?" McGee said still flabbergasted.

"You don't believe me… No one does…" she said quietly.

"No no no,I do is just that, what does that have to do with our question that's all.." McGee trailed off.

"Well to answer your stupid question" she said with annoyance, "I can just show you."

She took her spaghetti strap dress, leaving her with her underwear and showed the agents the bruises and hikeys she had.

McGee and Tony dramatically covered their eyes. "Oh, for Pete's sake! We get it, put it back on! You are not that young anymore." Tony said the last part quietly.

"He beated the crap out of me before the other guy jumped on me!" she said crying.

"Why?" asked McGee

"To keep me quiet." she said as she puts her dress back.

McGee then took the sketch they got from the other Petty Office back at the USS Anzio. "Do you recognize this man?" he asked. She leans to take a closer look.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? What is it?" asked Tony.

"That's my father…" Tony was about to ask but she said "before you ask, he's been dead for ten years now."

McGee and Tony gave each other weird looks.

Present Time

Gibbs and Ziva listened to the whole thing, kind of confused.

"So, what about the man who raped her? " Ziva asked.

"Yeah, the guy said he met Martha's ex on a bar and payed him 500 dollars to… you know." Ziva and Gibbs nodded.

"McGee! What about her son?"

"What about her son?" McGee repeated the question confused.

"Well, didn't you say he was some kind of danger?" said Ziva now also concerned for the boy.

They all looked at Gibbs and just knew what to do.

Norfolk, Norview High School; 14:27pm

The elite team of NCIS entered the building and the office to ask where was the boy. "NCIS" told Gibbs to the secretary as all showed their badges.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"We are searching for Lanson Fabianski." said DiNozzo

"Lanson? Oh poor boy, I heard what happened to his father. I'll call him down right now." said the African American woman, who felt pity for the boy. The woman pressed a button that automatically called the classroom. "Ms. James?" the woman waited for a reply.

"Yes?"

"Can you send Lanson Fabianski to the office please, immediately?"

.

Lanson was sitting on his desk next to Vicktoria Van Hazel. Another lab rat.

"I guess you should go down. Don't worry, I'll tell the others so we can wait for you…"

Lanson got up from his chair and walk up to the door but stopped when his teacher told him something. "Lanson, don't forget your homework on page 77." He nodded and went to the stairwell.

When he got into his destination, he saw four people, waiting for him as if he did something bad. He knew why they were here. But that didn't stop him from acting stupid."Uhhh…" said the young boy he stood outside the office. He was a boy with a height of 5'9, red headed and gray eyes.

"Lanson, mind if we talked out side?" said Gibbs as motions him to follow him. Suddenly, the bell rings. The kids are running around, some are standing; others are talking, you know, teenager stuffs.

"Lanson, do you anything about what happened to your Dad?"

"He doesn't deserve being called that…" he said as his face was burning red. "He's a BASTARD!" he yelled and pushed DiNozzo who was in front of him. DiNozzo flew away and fell hard on the ground.

"Augh! That's gonna leave a mark…" Ziva went to help him get up.

Apparently, Gibbs was quicker and grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "Lanson, don't! You can thrust us. It's okay" he was trying to calm down the boy, since he was crying.

"Hey… what's going on?" said a mysterious voice. McGee turned around, to see where had the soft and angelic voice came from. When he did, he saw a gorgeous girl, long dark brown with light brown highlights, probably natural. Had the most fearful hazel eyes but he still found them so exotic and hypnotic. She was wearing a simple gray hoodie and (not so) skinny jeans. She made a simple outfit look amazing. The girl, who he thought had to be Latina from her facial features, had the perfect body. Not too skinny, way too curvy, which he didn't mind and just simply beautif-**OUCH!** He gave himself a mental slap. _You are staring at a __**TEEN**__age girl. What, what is wrong with me?_

He didn't notice the girl was talking to him until she started to tap him on the shoulder. "H-huh?" he said, practically drooling the. The girl gave him a strange look but continued_. Great, now she thinks you're weird. _

"Sir, what are they doing to my friend?" she asked, still holding her books with a frown.

"Uhh, we are just asking him a few questions of the murder of his father that's all… Heehee." McGee said nervously. He started to sweat a lot and blush. He felt he was in high school-again.

_Oh, no. If they found out he was_…. her thoughts were interrupted by the man beside her.

"So, what's your name? I mean, you know you could probably, no I mean would be a erm useful, very useful uhh witness." he said as he gave her a shy smile. The girl only stared at him with a 'what the heck' face.

"Angelica. Angelica Puentes."

"McGee?! Get your skinny butt over here!" said Tony.

"Gotta Go."

Angelica still kept her eyes at him. _Okay, that was pretty awkward. He's weird… but kinda cute, I guess_. She followed him to where his friend was.

"So, you started to poison him. Why?" asked Gibbs as he and the boy were sitting down on the grass. The boy stood up, and Gibbs followed his example.

"Because, I'm a exp-"

.

The whole school stood still…

.

Nobody moved a muscle…

.

The only thing that was moving was the grass…

.

…full of blood…

Lanson's blood.

"LANSON!" yelled Angelica as McGee was trying to hold her. The girl was really strong. That was also hot.

Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony took their guns, turning around to see where the bullet came from. "THE ROOF!" Ziva said.

"Tony, sta-stay with McGee…" he said as he took a glance of the young teenager's body. Gibbs couldn't believe it. This was his fault. He should've been paying attention. That bullet in the head should've been to him. The guilt was all a big reminder in the face of Kate. No time for that, he has to find that sick son of a bitch.

"I saw a man on top of that building" said Ziva. It was a really tall building, like two stories high. They entered the building. Gibbs asked yelling at the receptionist "where are the elevators?!" taking her off guard.

"Th-they are out of service…" she said as she lifts her hands, "take the stairs."

"Where!?" Gibbs growled.

"Left, then straight!"

As Gibbs and Ziva were hurrying up to catch the man, McGee saw somebody on a roof. He then told Tony. "Tony, look!" But the man jumped from the building and pulled out a parachute.

"Stay here." McGee told Angelica. She wasn't going to stand in front of her dead best friend's body. What were they thinking?

"STOP! NCIS!" Tony yelled when the man landed in the middle of the street. The man pulled out a gun and shot Tony in his arm.

"Crap!" Tony fell on the floor on a sitting position. McGee went where he was. "Tony! Are you alright?"

"McGee, he's getting away! I'm fine, get him!"

McGee started to follow him, but the man was a fast runner. He stops at a tree, trying to catch his breath. He was wearing ninja clothes and a mask. When McGee was getting near the tree, someone out of the blue jumped from the tree and landed on top of him.

"Hey, get off of me!" It was Angelica. Man, kids don't listen.

She started to punch him, kick him and grabbed his head and hit it on the tree multiple times. If McGee doesn't stop her, he's going to end up with brain trauma.

"Angelica, stop! That's enough!" He snatches the man from her. When he took his mask, since it was the first thing he had in mind to do… He couldn't believe it.

"Petty Officer KARMA?!"

"Let go of me you disgusting bald nerd!" This time, he had a manly voice.

"Why did you kill my friend you sicko!," Angelica went and kick him in his balls.

"Good Lord!" he yelled in pain.

Tony catched up and stood beside McGee. "So who's the retard that that that huh? Petty Officer Karma? Should've known your gay ass was fake." He said as he shakes his head and McGee handcuffs him. Karma then spits on DiNozzo, much to his disgust.

This seriously has been a very long day.

A/N: sorry I took so long. I hope this answers a few questions. By the way, there is going to be more death after this chapter. So be prepared. Please, let me know what you think on your reviews. Pretty please with cheery on top. Thanks to all whom favorite/followed. Bye!

A/N: I edited this chapter because most of the grammar errors were NOT mine. It was the laptop's freaky glitch. Come on, I ain't lazy…


End file.
